


Breakfast

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Enjoys feeding off her husband once in a while, F/M, Must be some sort of blood kink for Ericka, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Dracula always drinks two cartons of blood-beaters for breakfast before starting his day.Once Ericka becomes accustomed to this routine, he finds that he uses one of those cartons to feed his wife.





	Breakfast

Within the eighth hour of nighttime - when most of the monsters would awaken - Dracula's eyes blinked open. He groans, massaging his eyes and yawning. As he shifted, the figure beside him moved in unison. Drac smiled before even gazing at his sleeping wife - or _vife_ , or that matter.

 _Vampire wife_. Come on, it was _obvious_.

A pleased smile spread across her cheeks as she gently snored, enjoying the remainder of her sleep before joining her husband for another productive day in Hotel Transylvania. Ericka had succumbed to the role of Hotel Manager alongside him without a problem - it seemed every guest greeted them with a smile ever since she moved in. Drac chucked, knowing how her charm worked like a treat.

Waving open the coffin doors, Drac quietly slipped from Ericka's embrace. He winced as a small sound of surprise emitted from her mouth, but she soon fell back into a slumber. Drac sighed, kissing his wife on her forehead before going to satisfy his hunger.

Scratching his head, Drac stumbled towards the fridge inside their bedroom. Yes - ever since being married, he decided that a change in scenery within his bedroom was in order. Since he previously never spent his time inside his hotel room, Drac relied on the kitchen or his designated desk at the reception. Yet, as he spent more time with Ericka, he arranged their bedroom into a living quarters for the both of them.

His mouth watered after opening the fridge, being greeted by stacks of blood-beaters. Grasping the carton, Drac skimmed his fangs across the surface, pinpointing the perfect corner to drink from. Whilst restoring his strength with the satisfying flow of blood, Drac almost hadn't noticed his wife sneak up behind him.

Ericka slinked her arms around his neck, standing on her toes and kissing his nape. "Morning, my beautiful vusband..."

Drac chucked at her playful twist of the word _'husband_ '. She'd already become accustomed to the Vampire life without fail, although her Turning seemed to cause the most difficulty that Drac ever faced.

Turning to face her, Drac rested his free hand on Ericka's waist and replied, "You're the beautiful one, my love."

Humming in content, Ericka nudged her face against Drac's, before kissing him deeply.

Once Drac drained his carton and reached for another, Ericka tapped his neck and asked, "Mind if I have a bite?"

Melting at her gleaming eyes, Drac offered her the carton and grinned, "Have all of it, honeybat."

"Not the carton..." Ericka purred, winking as she eyed his neck.

Somehow, the blood flowed towards his cheeks, flustered as she intended feeding on  _him_. Yet, how could he reject his wife? With her soft blue eyes that warmed his lifeless heart, or her pointy fangs that seemed eager to take a bite. Maybe the playful tone within her voice that left his knees wobbling for stability. So, he scooped his wife in a bridal hold, flying back towards the coffin and resting them both within the bed. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt, allowing her more access to his bare neck.

Grazing her fangs across his skin, purposefully making him moan at the sensation. Ericka chuckled, before sinking her fangs into his neck and sucking out the blood-beaters he recently drank. Her favourite combination - Drac's soft skin alongside the blood that trickled across her tongue. Releasing a content sigh, Ericka kept a tight hold on his shoulder whilst quenching her thirst. The blood itself produced a warm, welcoming feeling inside her mouth, bringing nostalgic memories of drinking tea or coffee - both of which were unable to tempt her taste-buds anymore. Yet, she sighed wholeheartedly as she drank from her husband.

Removing her lips from his skin, Ericka met Drac's gaze with an endearing grin. He gestured to her scarlet-stained mouth, which she rubbed away without hesitation. They chuckled, before locking their lips once again. The lingering taste of their recent blood-beaters across her lips made Drac's spine shiver. Soon after, they enveloped themselves in a loving embrace, goofily bumping their heads together.

Drac tapped her nose. "How about we start our work?"

Waving her hand, Ericka summoned her casual Countess outfit and grinned, "You sure do enjoy reading my mind."


End file.
